Always Never The Same
by fayfayren
Summary: Shane & Mitchie's relationship is always never the same. 10 short ficlets on their ride of life, and some of their friends' as well.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Camp Rock, or any of the characters I used in here, I wish I did though. :

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! It's my first time actually posting a story on here so I'm kind of nervous to see the reactions I'll get. I really hope you all like this short little 10 ficlets! Now let's get started.

--

**01. Blue – U Make Me Wanna (Shane/Mitchie)**

_You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall. You make me wanna surrender my soul._

He loved the way she secretively smiled to him when she was in a conversation with someone.

It drove him up the wall when she would lightly peck him on the cheek when she first saw him in the morning. He was content with the light display of affection but he just wanted so much more than that.

He wanted to hold her and whisper sweet nothings in her ear like all the couples he used to laugh at in the movies.

He wanted to kiss her and feel the fireworks and sparks that his mom and dad always talked about when they had first kissed.

He didn't know how to explain it, but she just _made him wanna._

**02. Rascal Flatts – What Hurts the Most (Shane/Mitchie)**

_What hurts the most was being so close and having so much to say, and watching you walk away._

She was led by Caitlyn back to her cabin after the horrendous confrontation with Shane after Tess exposed her lie out to everyone at camp.

Throwing herself onto the bed, she stuffed her face into her pillow and sobbed mercilessly as Caitlyn patted her back silently, not saying a word.

"I think you need some alone time to think. We'll talk later okay?" she smiled at Mitchie before walking out the door.

Mitchie sat up against the wall and hugged her knees close to her as she rocked back and forth crying her heart out. It didn't hurt that Tess had embarrassed her in front of everyone.

What hurt the most was the look of pure hatred Shane had given her before he had turned around and walked away.

**03. Destiny's Child – Independent Woman (Caitlyn)**

_Question: Tell me how you feel about this. Try to control me boy you get dismissed._

Caitlyn Gellar was a lot of things.

She was an aspiring music producer, a listening ear to Mitchie, a former friend to Miss-Backstabbing-Tess Tyler, a four-year member at Camp Rock, a confident person, and someone with zero tolerance for any person with an attitude.

Caitlyn Gellar was a lot of things. But there was one word that summed her up, _independent_.

**04. Fergie – Glamorous (Tess)**

_We flying the first class up in the sky poppin' champagne livin' the life in the fast lane._

Tess knew she was glamorous. Hearing it fifty times a day, one would think she'd get tired of the word, but she loved it.

She loved being dressed up, she loved getting everything that she wanted whenever she wanted. It was just a nature to her considering her mother was TJ Tyler, musical phenomemon.

Tess only really wanted one thing in life though. She wanted her mother to be proud of her, she wanted her mother to have time to just hug her and ask her how her day was.

To everyone, she was glamorous and that's how she liked it. To her mother, she was just invisible.

**05. CoCo Lee – I Will Be Your Friend (Mitchie/Caitlyn)**

_Cuz I'm never gonna walk away if the walls come down some day._

Caitlyn had stuck with her through thick and thin.

Mitchie remembered the first day of camp when she had bumped into Tess and she had introduced herself with a friendly smile.

When she ditched her for Tess and got called out for lying about her family, she stuck with her.

They had performed at the Final Jam together with great reactions from the crowd, Mitchie couldn't believe she had made it this far.

Her self-esteem was higher, she wasn't afraid to sing out loud and show the world who she was anymore, and it was all thanks to one person.

"Thanks for being my friend Caitlyn." Mitchie hugged the blond-haired girl and smiled.

**06. Five Times August – Better With You (Shane/Mitchie)**

_But if I get out of line, just tell me you're mine, and how I'm better with you._

Somehow, he always seemed happier with Mitchie.

He would grin from ear to ear when he lounged on his bunk on the tour bus and replied to the text she had just sent him, earning eye rolls from the other two members.

Or when he stare at the picture they took together on the last day of camp on his cell phone for hours and never grow tired.

It was obvious to everyone, Mitchie had brought an entire attitude change to Shane, when he was about to lose his cool, he would just close his eyes and think of her and he would be okay.

Nate and Jason didn't know what to call it. Love? Infatuation?

Maybe it was just that he was better with her.

**07. Vanessa Hudgens – Don't Ask Why (Nate/Caitlyn)**

_Don't ask why, before you ask the question, and I die inside, just let me walk away._

Caitlyn couldn't do this. She was a girl whose parents were never around when she needed them. He was a rock star that had been all around the world with fans screaming his name left and right.

When she had gone to the lake for some alone time, he walked up to her, with a worried look on his face, asking if she was okay.

He always made her feel different, a good kind of different. But she just couldn't be the girlfriend of one of the most wanted guys in America.

She remembered he had chased after her asking why couldn't they be together.

She turned around and stared at him while she tried her hardest to keep her voice from breaking, "Don't ask why Nate. It's just easier this way." And she turned around and walked away.

**08. Play – Watch Me Now (Mitchie)**

_Watch me now as I go my way, the time has come and I gotta say, I'm not afraid._

Mitchie peeked out from the audience into the audience, it was her high school talent show and she had signed up, not knowing what to expect.

Her heart was pounding 100 miles per hour, she breathed in and out, trying to calm herself down.

"Mitchie! Don't worry, you're going to do great!" Sierra bounced off with a trusting smile.

"Next up, Mitchie Torres!"

She ran onto the stage, she took a breath when the music started playing and just sang her heart out, like she did at Final Jam.

When she finished, the audience applauded, she bowed and waved. If only Shane could watch her now.

**09. Jessica Simpson – Let Him Fly (Shane/Mitchie)**

_He's been tryin to tell me so, it took awhile to understand the beauty of just letting go._

No matter how much it would hurt her inside, she just had to do it.

His career was taking off ever since the band had convinced their label to let them write their own songs, and change up their look.

They were now even more wanted than before. Other record companies wanted them since their contract was coming to an end, they were wanted by the majority of girls of ages 7-20, but she wanted him as well.

She wanted him to actually come home one night and have enough time to have dinner together and a normal conversation.

No matter how much she wanted him, she had to do what she had to do.

Mitchie Torres had to let Shane Gray fly.

**10. Play – Cinderella (Caitlyn)**

_Don't want to depend on no one else, I'd rather rescue myself._

She never could understand fairytales.

It wasn't the pretty princess and the handsome prince that threw her off, it was the way how all the stories had the prince saving the princess.

Why wouldn't it just be the other way around?

She rolled her eyes when she read about how Snow White was kissed by the prince, she snorted when she watched movies when the guy would save the main heroine every single time she was in trouble.

She just never really understood fairytales.

But one thing was for sure, Caitlyn Gellar would be her own knight in shining armor.

--

**Author's Note:** Well, anyone like it? If you liked them, please review! I'd love to hear what you think about my writing.


End file.
